


四次他们在桌上干（一次桌子坏了）

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 如果桌子能开口，Jon的办公桌绝壁会向八卦小报疯狂爆料然后大赚一笔。





	四次他们在桌上干（一次桌子坏了）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times (One Broken Desk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**四次他们在桌上干（一次桌子坏了）**  
by bessemerprocess

分级：NC-17  
配对：Jon/Stephen

-

如果桌子能开口，Jon的办公桌绝壁会向八卦小报疯狂爆料然后大赚一笔。

Jon和Stephen第一次在桌上干，是在一个长到没有尽头的晚上。那天他们发疯似的祈求一早醒来总统会是Al Gore。这不是他们第一次做爱，完全不是，但咖啡、冷掉的中餐和渐渐流失的希望让他们亢奋得过了头。他们开着电视，Jon把Stephen按在桌上就地狠操，CNN则在一旁预测佛罗里达将属于George Bush。那次性爱快速、肮脏而激烈，那正是Stephen想要的。

John Kerry输掉2004大选那晚，Stephen把Jon推上桌子，扯开他的拉链，然后跪了下来。他把Jon的阴茎吞进嘴里，吮吸舔弄，尽情享受自己制造的每一声呻吟和Jon呼吸的每一次停滞。Stephen并没有拖延时间：他的膝盖可不复当年。接着Jon射在他嘴里而Stephen咽了下去，然后Jon扶他起来并回报了他的服务。  
  
2008年大选夜，Jon全程直播在线。这是两个人的情绪高峰。一离开镜头，Stephen便领Jon回办公室，在他身后锁门然后溺水般地吻住了他。喜悦的泪水和亲吻交融在一块。除了彼此和刚才历史性的时刻，他们忘记了一切。这次的性事温柔、缓和，甚至是慢悠悠的。Jon吻着Stephen的臂弯，颈间的凹陷，髋部的缝隙和他的手掌。Jon的手同时包覆着两个人的阴茎，直到一起冲上高潮。随后他们停留片刻，不断抚摸、感受着对方，享受这段共处的时光。

Jon和Stephen最后一次在Jon办公桌上干是Barack Obama宣誓就职的那天晚上。Jon像只磕了药的狗崽似的上蹿下跳，Stephen则在一旁止不住地微笑。之后他们一头扎进Jon的办公室，唇舌交缠，难舍难分。仿佛平地一场旋风：他们撞翻各种物件，把挡道的统统踢开，一路直奔办公桌那儿。Jon用最性急的方法清理了桌面：所有东西都被扒拉到地板上。Stephen把Jon甩上桌子，剥掉他最后的衣物。他们就在桌上肆意妄为，不顾工作人员还在大厅游走，谁也没费心思控制音量。最终Jon先射了出来，再是Stephen，紧接着一声巨响——趁谁都没反应过来，桌子在身下轰然倒塌。

 

END

 


End file.
